Back On Track
Back on Track is the second level in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash Lite. It is one of two levels rated easy, the other being Stereo Madness. Description Back on Track introduces yellow jump pads in the ways of both function and potential hazard. There is only one ship sequence midway through, and there are also no triple spikes. The level starts with a cube sequence which requires somewhat more precise jumping and letting go than the sequences in Stereo Madness, while introducing the jump pads. The ship sequence in the middle of the level requires the user to make larger taps than in Stereo Madness, as it requires the player to fly up and down on the screen rather than just staying in the middle. The final cube sequence is similar in difficulty to the first one, but the final 5-10% of the level seems to be challenging for new players. Specially your MOM :). GET REKT SCRUBB!!!!!!!!!!! Secret coins This level is arguably the easiest official level to collect all of the secret coins, along with Base After Base. *The first secret coin is located roughly three quarters of the way through the cube section, not too far before the first ship sequence. After descending a short flight of platforms onto a particularly outstretched one with a spike on it, jump twice up two more platforms before sliding to the ground to find a hidden gravity pad that will launch into the hovering coin, then into a gravity portal which returns you to the main path. The background is reddish pink when the coin is passed. *The second secret coin is located within the third large obstacle once engaging the ship sequence. Manoeuvre around the first two obstacles and fly up into a gap in the third to collect the coin inside. Make sure not to fly too high or you can crash while exiting the obstacle. The background is purple where the coin is found. *The third secret coin is located just after the point the background turns from pink to blue after the ship sequence, but must be led into beforehand. Following the travel through three block columns and three slim platforms close to the ground, jump twice up two platforms before sliding onto a partly concealled line platform below the main route. Be weary and jump over a short gap onto the second line platform to collect the coin and reach a jump pad to return back, but immediately jump again to clear an oncoming spike when landed. Walkthrough Trivia *Back on Track was originally rated as normal until it was changed in Update 1.9. *Back on Track reveals the first gravity portal and gravity pad used to collect a secret coin, although gravity portals and gravity pads are not formally introduced until Dry Out and xStep respectively. This was due to Update 1.6 introducing the Secret Coins to all levels, when both of those features were already available. *The "on" in Back on Track is capitalised on its level selection item, while the song name is not. *Completing the level takes approximately 1 minute 24 seconds. * Sometimes when attempting to fall to the first secret coin, you can hit the thorns because you jumped too late and missed the platform which you intended to fall from. * The lines on the thorns that function as 'secret pathways' are actually slabs placed in line with the other thorns. The thorns are then added to cover up most of the slabs. *This level is considered to be the easiest level to collect secret coins along with Base After Base. *The song this level featured was a comeback from the artist after a break in music (DJVI), hence its name. Gallery BackOnTrackMenu.png|Back on Track on the main menu BackOnTrackMenuOld.jpg|Back on Track before 1.9 Cube06.png|Icon unlocked after completing in normal mode BoT-C1.png|First secret coin BoT-C2.png|Second secret coin BoT-C3.png|Third secret coin Category:Levels